Flutterby, Butterfly
by Aquile Storm
Summary: When Rukia’s little four-year-old daughter came up to her with the request of drawing something for school, she happily took the crayons and exhibited her… remarkable artistic skills. Oneshot :


When Rukia's little four-year-old daughter came up to her with the request of drawing something for school, she happily took the crayons and exhibited her… remarkable artistic skills.

A/N: ** A week's break from exams!! :D :D :D I… am **_**overjoyed**_**! (But I'm not gonna think about next week where the exams are starting again) To celebrate this short freedom, I give you three short lil' drabbles— or a three-part oneshot— whichever works ;)**

**Enjoy~!**

Flutterby, Butterfly

**o**1.

"Mama…?"

Rukia looked up from the page of her book to see her four-year-old daughter, Kiyo, scrambling up on the bed. Unceremoniously, she squeezed herself between Rukia and the book on her outstretched legs.

"Mama," she repeated in her child-like voice. Her brown eyes were shining bright, her lower lip was protruding just ever so slightly, and the corners of her lips were curling up to the subtlest of smiles—Kiyo's idiosyncrasies when wanting something.

Rukia just smiled at her, while repositioning herself for comfort. "Teacher said I have to draw a flutterby. And Kazu-niichan won't help. So…" Her voice trailed off as she smiled her most charming smile (a trait possibly gotten from her father) and raised a piece of paper into view.

"You want me to help?"

"Um!" Kiyo nodded once before thrusting a box of crayons to her mama.

Minutes later, Kiyo could be seen staring back at the paper, rendered absolutely _speechless_.

**o**2.

Kiyo turned to her mama while putting a (faux?) smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around Rukia and whispered, "Thank you, mama… for, um, drawing this."

She glanced back to the drawing once more (Rukia could've sworn she had _grimaced_) before crawling down the bed and running out of the bedroom. Curious from the way Kiyo'd acted, Rukia decided to read that novel later and followed her instead.

The four-year-old skittered over to the kitchen. She let out a small squeak of joy when she saw her papa there, stirring a cup of tea. "Papa, papa…" the raven-haired toddler whispered, tugging the leg of Ichigo's pants. Kiyo signalled her papa to lower herself to her level before whispering something in his ear.

At the entrance of the kitchen, Rukia saw Ichigo's lips slowly curling upwards in a smile— wait, no, it wasn't much of a _smile_ then it was of a suppressed bout of laughter.

Their eyes met.

Pressing his lips together, (that _definitely_ meant he was laughing) he subtly gestured for her to leave.

She pouted.

He looked at him with The Look, reserved especially for their five-year-old son, Kazu when he plays with the soccer ball inside.

Her pout never left her lips, however, she left.

But not before he heard Ichigo say, "C'mon, Kiyo, let papa fix that butterfly."

He added in a small disparaging voice, when he passed by Rukia at the hallway, "_If _you can call it a butterfly."

**o**3.

The next morning, during breakfast, Ichigo told Rukia what their daughter commented on her drawing.

"It was," Ichigo quoted, "like a fat worm with wet toast stuck to its back." Rukia looked hurt, but Ichigo went on. "And the antennae? She thought those were _squashed_ worms."

"Hey! My drawings aren't that bad! In fact, I've been practicing— just not on butterflies."

Ichigo could've said something, but he was interrupted by Kazu's laughter in the hallway. "Ew! What is _that?_" There was the sound of papers exchanging hands (not willingly, of course) "Did you draw this?"

"Kazu-nii_chan_!! Give it back! Mama drew that for me!"

Rukia's jaw drop, as Ichigo quickly covered his mouth failingly trying to stifle his laughter.

" 'Practicing', my foot…" He tutted disapprovingly, a sarcastic grin bordering his lips.

That's it, if his kids need homework help in the arts department, she just _wouldn't_ help.

End.

Actually, there IS a reason to love exams… When stuck in the classroom, quiet for once, and waiting for the time to end, ideas can come pouring out, whether for doujin or fanfic ideas XD

Hopefully, more will come soon during part two of the exams, something that actually has a suitable/ not cliché ending and I can post it here ^^

Comments are loved, reviews are cherished and _constructive_ criticisms are appreciated! 3


End file.
